


养狗速成

by DuluDuluDu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 一些SM, 伪战场文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuluDuluDu/pseuds/DuluDuluDu
Summary: 切开黑的洁癖骑士 x 抖m直男黑骑披着战场皮的白黑骑文学猫男x人男许多道具，轻微疼痛当骑士指挥抓住对家的野生黑骑，该如何训狗？
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 白黑骑
Kudos: 1





	养狗速成

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SAToYuKi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAToYuKi/gifts).



指挥让他看着点新人，他看了；他们团被夹击打散时，新人落在后面，他也跳斩回去帮忙吸引火力了。只可惜对面杀的太猛，旋风般地收割他们这些残兵败将，他的努力终究是无事于补。跳结算时他看清了恒辉的指挥，心里一沉，知道今天注定无法善了。  
他和新人被恒辉包围。新人是刚加入双蛇没多久的白魔，走位和奶人都很差，但生得很美。她被蓝色的名字淹没，吓得缩在黑骑身后不敢动弹。龙骑们嘻嘻哈哈上手来摸她，仿佛摸娇嫩花朵般，黑骑抡起重剑，逼得他们退了一退。  
就在这时，长枪丛林波动，指挥从人群后走上前来。他居高临下地扫了一眼白魔，冷淡的蓝眼睛锁定到黑骑身上。这位不怒自威的猫男跳下坐骑，毛茸茸的尾巴甩了甩，摘下头盔，光滑柔顺的银发垂到眼前。  
黑骑咽了咽唾沫。没错，他没有认错人。这场失败正是对面著名的银发指挥——骑士，带给他们的。然而骑士的团队并不只因为善战而出名，他们更为人所不耻的是对于联防军针对法外战场规定的蔑视。一旦不幸落入他们手中，你一定需要付出一些东西才可离开——完全枉顾战场恩怨战场了的规矩。他们喜欢凌辱战俘——不仅从肉体上，更从精神上，以至于许多指挥会有意避让，却更助长了他们的嚣张气焰。如此海盗般的队伍却有一个斯文败类的指挥官，传闻他从不亲自下场，也不关心俘虏被自己的队友怎么折磨，只要事情不会闹得太大，他就会睁一只眼闭一只眼。现在看来，眼前这白白净净、完全看不出方才杀他们队时有多猛的矮个猫男，的确配得他的名声。  
dps和奶妈们看到骑士走上前，纷纷人模狗样地站直身体，离开白魔。骑士在黑骑面前站定，丝毫不惧，直勾勾地盯着他，伸手轻轻拨开黑骑举在身前的重剑，慢悠悠地说：“两拳难敌四手，更何况还要护着崽，你说是不是呢？”黑骑听他这柔声细语，不知背后藏着什么花招，更觉此人恐怖，只好由着他把他的武器缴了，看骑士示意队里枪刃接了过去。  
当骑士把目光转向白魔时，黑骑便下定决心，哪怕自己被他们抓去当沙袋打，他也要护着白魔让她离开。骑士看他这剑拔弩张的样子，嘴角弯了弯，绕到他身后，悠闲地说道：“治疗职业最重要的就是站位。”他扫了眼自家顶着红战意的一众治疗，“虽然你不是我家的，但是作为战场指挥，我觉得我也有义务让你好好记住这次教训，不再多犯。”他几乎成功伪装成了一个好心前辈的模样，又接着甜言蜜语：“我知道你肯定害怕我们的近战兄弟，我不会让他们欺负你的。”近战人群爆发出一阵恶心又下流的大笑，“你觉得和我们奶妈共处几天怎么样，他们都很温柔。”一位温柔的奶妈在擦自己杖上的血，看到黑骑的目光，回报了一个甜甜的微笑。  
白魔不敢接话，甚至不敢和骑士对视。黑骑知道骑士在等什么。他长臂一揽，把白魔推到自己身后，自己垂眼对上骑士，沉声说：“让她走。”  
四周落针可闻，骑士缓慢地转头看他，挑起了眉毛。“你开什么价呢？”他问，淡蓝色的眼睛盯着他。  
“任何你想要的，我直接付两倍。”黑骑回答道。  
人群传来一阵嘘声，骑士却觉得好笑般站远了几步。“你把我们治疗的美女送走了，他们会寂寞的。”他摩挲着下巴，“等价来换吧，你说呢？”黑骑听到人群开始吹口哨，他瞬间理解了他们的意思，不由感觉到一阵恶寒。  
骑士暗示的正是他的主动献身。如果要说等价，怕是他得被dps们拆着吃了才能抵过。他虽然已经二十出头，却因为沉默寡言，从没与任何男女有过亲密接触，也对此事了解甚少，只本能且羞涩地觉着恶心。他显然把情绪写在了脸上，因为骑士侧了侧头，突然想起什么似的发出了恍然大悟的声音。  
“啊，我想起你来了。”他伸手捏上黑骑下巴，手劲很大，黑骑必须绷紧浑身肌肉才能扼制揍人或逃跑的冲动，“你是双蛇这个队经常冲进我们家的那个t。”他轻轻笑了起来，“只可惜有去无回啊，多少次没那个营救你就回不去了呢？”黑骑向后挣扎，骑士便顺水推舟地松开手。他的嘴角勾起一个正人君子的笑容。“我想好了，就让你来做我的狗吧……3天之后就放你回去，怎么样？”  
黑骑并不知道骑士具体想要他做什么，但是绝对没好事，因为人群传来了黏腻的喝彩声，余光里尽是下流手势。一个忍者笑嘻嘻地解了一条皮带下来，递给骑士。骑士折了折，在手心轻轻拍了几下，黑骑不由自主地盯着那根黑色的皮带，脑海里充满自己被打得皮开肉绽的场景。如果只是被打倒也无所谓，黑骑想，我咬牙挺过这三天就行。他扬起下巴，维持着最后的尊严，冲骑士点了点头。  
人群似乎已经迫不及待看这场好戏，纷纷叫起好来，几句“老大终于要亲自上了”等恶毒评价清晰可闻。骑士冲他微微笑了一下，如果忽略这个人有多么恶劣，他的帅脸还是很赏心悦目的。他把皮带松弛地垂在身边，似乎在等黑骑作出什么动作。黑骑疑惑地看着他，不知道自己是该直接扒掉衣服送上前让他打还是怎么样。僵持半晌，骑士耐心耗尽，不愿再和他打哑谜，好看的眉毛微微一簇，讽刺道：“不愧是当狗的人，脑子的确少点东西。”然后他轻声命令黑骑说：“来，跪在我面前。”  
黑骑整个人都僵在了原地，内心激烈挣扎。骑士不慌不忙地等着他，并在他放弃了什么般重重跪在骑士面前时，温柔地蹲下来，把皮带系在了黑骑的脖子上。骑士并没有勒得很紧，甚至是比较宽松的，更加剧了侮辱的意味。在骑士直起身时，黑骑不得不稍微仰起些头，迁就绷紧的皮带。骑士满意地轻抚他的后脑勺，粗糙的指腹插进他的发根间隙，温和地在他敏感的皮肤上打转。黑骑被摸起一身鸡皮疙瘩，还不等有什么挣扎，骤然拉扯的皮带把他的脸拽着贴在了骑士的裆部。  
黑骑大脑一片空白，几乎听不见周围爆发出的欢呼。慌忙中闭上的眼不再敢睁开，只感觉粗糙的软甲在他的脸上摩擦，隐隐透出一些炙热的温度。唯一一点好处是，骑士身体很干净，即使是这种地方，也没有任何令人作呕的味道。黑骑咬紧牙关，僵硬地往后挣扎起来。骑士的轻笑声从头顶传来，他在下令放走白魔。黑骑不敢动了，在当众羞辱成功夺去他绝大部分注意力后，他这才想起白魔还未离开这虎穴。骑士的手适时抚摸起他的发顶，仿佛真的在抚摸自己的爱犬一般。这充满威胁的抚摸逼得黑骑放软了身体，不再有任何逃离的念头。他沉默又温顺地侧脸贴着骑士温暖的下体，决定从此刻开始学会放空大脑，不去理会任何的羞辱和嘲笑。

骑士把他牵回了部队房。他一路半驼着背，好让自己呼吸顺畅些。他依照骑士的指令在房间玄关处脱完了衣服，被扯进浴室。骑士在他眼前优雅地更衣，露出修长精干的白皙皮肤，和长着软刺的阴茎。他的双手被束缚到身后，在骑士从床下拖出一箱子他看不太懂的道具时，他就知道骑士很擅长搞这些。骑士让他躺进浴缸，即使浴缸冷得让他打战，他也一声不吭地按要求躺好。狭小的浴缸里，花洒喷出的滚烫热水无处可避，他闭着眼被骑士摸来摸去，任由骑士半倚在他身上，滑腻的沐浴液黏在二人紧贴的皮肤之间。他感到自己被抓住了，不由得睁眼去看，却发现骑士眼里带着笑意正上下揉搓。“你肯定在想我这是在干什么。”骑士边撸动他边弹动他的根部，他无法控制地半立了起来，“你一会儿要上我的床的话，可不能浑身沾满大草原的脏土。”他滑溜溜的手指在他的腹肌和乳头处画圈，一路滑到他的肛口，不打招呼地突了进去。黑骑猛地闭上眼睛，绷紧肌肉抵抗痛楚。他听到骑士把花洒头扭了下来，把软管插进他草草扩张开的后穴。炽热的水涌进他的肠道，他疼出一身冷汗，咬牙硬忍着，哼都没哼一声。骑士拔出时，他的括约肌不堪重负地松弛了下来，排泄般的耻辱感让他梗着脖子喘气，脸涨得通红。几轮下来，他的肠道显著地变得柔软而湿润，骑士趁热打铁地给他塞上摸了油脂的肛塞，巨大的底座卡在他的臀瓣之间，加上他被灌得腿软，在他离开浴室时差点摔倒在地。  
骑士让他坐在自己床上，自己则站在床边给他擦头发。这一刻有一种诡异的和平感，但黑骑更觉得是暴雨之前的平静。果然，等他的头发差不多干了之后，他被装上了一个中空的口枷。他的上下颚被固定开，口水不受控制地顺着嘴角往出流。骑士的手卡着他的脖子往上提，命令他睁开眼睛看自己。黑骑这才睁开紧闭的双眼，向下对上骑士微微抬头的阴茎。骑士满意地把他推上床，让他跪坐起来，肛塞随着动作深深地嵌入黑骑的身体。然后骑士扶着他的头，把阴茎伸入他流水的口腔，优哉游哉地戳弄起来。黑骑完全不得要领，没几下就呛咳了起来，喉管剧烈收缩，挤得骑士爽叫了几声。再睁眼时，黑骑已经是眼泪汪汪，鼻翼翕动着，眼圈都红了。他忍受着软刺刮过口腔壁的痛，努力使自己的呼吸避开骑士修剪整齐的阴毛，免得连鼻子都被堵住。骑士又插了几下，压低黑骑脑袋，开始往他喉咙后方戳去。黑骑不住干呕，开始怀疑骑士根本没想通过这事获得什么快感，只是想折磨他而已。  
然而他想得太早了。就在他努力调整呼吸时，他的屁股开始瘙痒。黑骑这才反应过来骑士在肛塞上肯定做了手脚。这种痒就像，肠道里有诸多酸麻的小点，随着自己的心跳，突突突地越来越明显地麻痒。很快，他已经开始扭动屁股，企图用脚抵住肛塞受力来挠一挠。骑士见他分心，不满地抽出来，反手把他直接一巴掌打趴到床上。黑骑的唾液迅速浸湿床单，他痛苦地蜷在那里狂咳，尝到嘴里被口枷割破的血腥味。  
骑士带着他的惩罚回来了。黑骑半睁开眼，看着骑士手里细长的银棒，不知道他想做什么。他现在所有的注意力都集中到了自己的屁股上，竭力控制着自己不要在床上丢人地扭动起来。可他的肠道却违心地疯狂收缩，在肛塞的纹路上摩擦自己寻求缓解。骑士看他满头大汗的样子，不由地轻笑起来，夸他有天赋、学得快。骑士侧躺上床，轻柔地从他的根部抚摸到他的胸口，痒得他不住躲避。骑士嘲笑他身为处男却这么懂事，被人捅一捅屁股就爽得前面都站了起来。黑骑这才反应过来自己已经如此兴奋，心中的耻辱又深一分。还没等他反应过来，骑士就迅速撸动他两下，把细棒对准他的马眼，浅浅地戳了进去。黑骑的呼吸几乎停滞了，他再怎么瘙痒，也不敢移动分毫。进入的过程如同火烧般痛苦，黑骑眼泪都快被逼了出来，却也分走了后面的注意力，让自己不再那么难熬。插到底时骑士爱怜地弹了弹他发涨的龟头，疼得黑骑无法自控地痛呼一声。骑士像发现什么好玩东西般评论道：“原来你也会叫啊。”然后翻到他身后，抓着滑溜溜的肛塞，操起黑骑的屁眼。黑骑咬住口枷，再不愿发出半点声音。他紧闭双眼，随着骑士猛扇他屁股的动作前后摇晃着，努力不让他的前面在床上摩擦。他的肠道很快就被操服了，不再紧锢着反抗痒意，而是任由进出时与肛塞摩擦出的热量灼烧自己。骑士看他整个人已经像被泡在水里一般柔软，终于分开他的双腿，让他侧躺好，把自己插了进去。这还是太过了。被玩具和热水操是一回事，真的被一个男人草时，黑骑觉得自己内心有什么东西破碎了。他五官扭曲在一起，一边恨着骑士，一边恶心着如此服帖、甚至希望骑士操得再快再热一点的自己。很快他的愿望就得到了满足，因为药水裹上骑士阴茎后，骑士也软了腰，被刺激得时不时伏在他身上喘息。他的肉刺完全张开了，快速地刮过黑骑柔弱的肠肉，一边止痒，一边加剧着黑骑的痛苦。他觉得自己想喷些东西出来，却无法找到出口，火辣辣的尿道仿佛有生命一般开合着，但精液还是被堵得严严实实。骑士射进他的身体内，他被操麻的肠道几乎感受不到这多余的水分，依旧痉挛着。骑士把多余的精液擦在他的股间，把他翻过来正面朝上，伸手捏着尿道棒浅浅地戳刺着，让黑骑随着他的动作浑身起伏。这么玩弄了他一会儿，骑士缓缓抽出尿道棒，然而黑骑已经射不出来，只是颤抖了几下，透明的液体慢慢流出他的马眼，流了很久都没流干净。  
然后骑士平静地跟他说，因为他弄脏了自己的床单，所以需要给他一些惩罚。他被牵到浴室，骑士让他面朝墙站好，然后拿着花洒开始冲他的阴茎。第一下黑骑就受不了了，他自己都不敢这么自慰，当阴茎在他人手里时，刺激更上一层楼。他无法自拔地溢出几声呜咽，被捆在身后的双手攥紧了拳头。骑士温柔地拨弄着他的柱身，专门把细小强劲的水流往缝里滋，把黑骑弄得双腿打颤，几乎要从墙上滑落。洗干净前面后，骑士又撑开黑骑的肛口，让水流滋进肠道内。药劲还没过，黑骑爽得直翻白眼，屁股本能地躲避着，却被骑士粗暴地揉搓，把所有粘液清洗赶紧才算完。  
晚上骑士就把他锁在床尾，仁慈地让他缩在床铺的一角，贴着骑士白净的双足睡。黑骑脖子上被换上了沉重的铁环，双手被铐在床柱上。他今天实在是太累，即使又冷又渴，失水过多，还是飞快地睡着了。

第二天早上吃饭时，骑士只让黑骑跪在椅子旁边，喝他放在那里的碗里的奶。黑骑饿得要死，喝完之后仍无任何饱意，又就这骑士的叉子吃了好些水果和几块面包，这才勉强不饿。然而骑士又怪他没喝完碗底的牛奶，浪费食物，该罚，便把黑骑大字型锁在床柱上，面朝下。黑骑被带上眼罩后，骑士去给来客开门。黑骑在里屋胆战心惊地听见骑士抬着什么沉重的东西进来。一双手温暖地贴上黑骑赤裸的脊背，惊得他肌肉跳动，差点蹦起来。骑士嘲笑他说他还什么都没干，怎么就这么害怕。他的双腿间传来了机械运作的声音，一个凉凉的东西毫无威胁性地贴上了他有些红肿的肛口。骑士一边给他润滑，一边假模假样地惋惜道：“一会儿我需要照顾你另外的地方，你的屁股我就只好暂时让给机工送来的新炮机了。”黑骑不由紧张起来，骑士便嘲笑道：“今天都没给你上尿道棒，你可是想射多少就射多少。”然后骂他不知感恩。他被摆成屁股高高撅起来的样子，僵硬着身体感受炮机缓慢地扩张开自己的穴，又冷漠地抽出去，丝毫感受不到任何快感。骑士沉默地看着他挨了半晌的操，软踏踏的阴茎晃来晃去，冷哼一声，说他就知道黑骑不来点佐料是硬不起来的，完全忽略了其实炮机根本没操到黑骑阳心的问题。黑骑本不知道这个东西的存在，是骑士昨晚给他洗完澡，伸手进去指奸他时，把他直接操射一轮，他才真切感受到了自己的身体可以多么轻易地被骑士操纵。骑士停了炮机，爱抚上他的屁股，冷不丁地猛甩了一鞭上去。突如其来的痛让黑骑嘶了一声，也让他忍住了接下来的五六鞭。看他又是一声不吭，骑士好笑地停了手，说看来你需要来点口味重点的，然后解下自己的皮带，狠狠抽上黑骑的背部。  
这可真是实打实的一鞭，比之前的又宽又重，差点把他肺里的空气都抽出去。黑骑咬紧了牙关，感受到受伤的地方先是火辣辣地痛，然后迅速发热变肿，又痛又麻，几乎难以忍耐。就在这时，骑士启动了炮机。他一定微调了角度，否则不会离让黑骑爽到的地方那么近。就在他被炮机越操越快时，骑士又连着赏了他几鞭，他的背上交错出网状的红痕，重叠的地方渗出血液，缓缓流向他凹下去的肩。在迎接最后一鞭时，黑骑被戳到了。那一瞬间的快感和痛楚层层叠加，爽得黑骑直接叫了出来。骑士满意地调高了炮机的速度，固定好黑骑的屁股，好让他次次被操到最合适的地方；然后拿出细点的鞭子，在皮带制造的伤痕上再次抽打起来。黑骑的阴茎疯狂流水，被捅得一耸一耸，抽搐着射了出来。然而骑士并没有停下炮机，而是把它挪到一旁，让湿滑的假屌继续戳弄黑骑背上的伤痕，自己挺身进入黑骑柔软而湿润的肠道。黑骑四肢被缚，无力反抗，呜呜叫着摇晃屁股躲避，被骑士狠狠按进伤口后终于老实了下来。  
骑士射出来时，黑骑已经缓过来了一些，甚至有些再次抬头了。骑士掐着他的屁股嘲笑他，夸他虽然是第二天挨操，但是已经学会自己爽了。他简单咏唱了几个治疗魔法，把黑骑背后的伤消了肿，只留下疼痛，然后把他翻了个面。黑骑仰面躺在床上，眼罩的颜色深深浅浅，想来已经是被逼出不少眼泪。骑士满意地鞭打黑骑的奶子取乐，黑骑咬紧牙关憋着惨叫，头一次知道自己乳头也会这么敏感。他的双奶很快肿了起来，痛得他不住弓身。骑士便大发慈悲换了地方抽他，在他的阴茎附近危险地打转。细密的疼痛交织环绕在他挺立的阴茎周围。黑骑在骑士抽上他龟头时悲惨地射了出来。他的精液喷上自己高肿的胸部，被骑士好整以暇地抹了一些塞进他嘴里。

黑骑寄希望于他下午能去带队从而放他休息，然而这妄想早被识破。骑士轻松地告诉他自己已经下放指挥权给队里召唤，陪他玩玩才是他现在的第一要务。黑骑听到此话，绝望地侧过头去，闭上了双眼。说好的三天，骑士是不会浪费一分一秒的。  
下午，骑士悠闲地午睡起来，意思意思给黑骑揉了揉被绑了一天的关节，掏出一个螺旋型飞机杯，给黑骑套弄了起来。被操服的黑骑从未体验过此等仿佛操人的感受，在骑士旋转飞机杯吸吮自己阴茎时，爽得不住挺腰。他的奶子挺立起来，被骑士狠狠地扭动。然而这只能让他射得更快。结束后骑士把飞机杯翻过来，让他舔干净。他一边干呕，一边屈辱地舔着。然后骑士把他的双腿吊起来，提枪上阵，干得他一阵一阵地喷出前列腺液来。

第三天，机工送来了新货。骑士把小磁片贴在黑骑的会阴处，一阵阵的电流刺激得他几乎抽搐了起来。然后他被骑士骑在身下，乳头也接上了电，边挨操边惨叫，吵得骑士双手环住他的脖颈，把他勒得差点窒息，过了好久才从翻白眼的状态里回过神来，接受骑士“窒息的感觉爽吗，你射了好多”的嘲笑。他的脖子上留下了手指状的淤青。骑士非常满意，又拿小刀在他屁股上刻出PLD的血痕，然后嘱咐他在以后被别人操时诚实面对自己的内心。  
骑士没有久留他，傍晚，在给他洗干净身体之后，扔给他个遮淤青用的项圈，就让他滚回自己的双蛇党。黑骑腿软地缓慢走回部队房，迎面就遇上了焦急等待他的新人白魔。他沉默地谢绝了白魔好心替他检查身体的请求，钻回自己的床上，像个没事人一样，在众人关切的眼光中，夹着红肿的屁股睡着了。


End file.
